


Looking too closely

by AllysonCalleigh



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26914276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonCalleigh/pseuds/AllysonCalleigh
Summary: A summary of the relationship between Han & Leia.
Relationships: Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo & Han Solo, Leia Organa & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Leia Organa/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Ben Solo/Han Solo, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Kudos: 2





	Looking too closely

A fanvid I made a few weeks ago. Enjoy!

https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KUR63mVAzA4

(I didn't know where else to post it)


End file.
